Control
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: Mikan and Natsume finally get to use the 'Toy's' Well Mikan does anyway...Sequel to Happy Birthday Natsume! With Love Mikan.


_**~CONTROL~**_

I blinked.

Okay...when I said earlier about playing with 'the toys' I really meant for me to be on top. But no. Mikan said '_Since I allowed you to have your way with me on your birthday AND take my virginity, it's your turn to be controlled_.' she had an evil glint in her eye when she said that, but I didn't take it for granted.

And my lord when she said that I thought that she was just going to play with me for a while then get bored like she usually does. Then I could have my way with her after that, But no she had to do this!

I was tied to the bed spread eagle, each wrist and ankle tied to a bed post, naked. The only good this that came out of this was that Imai wasn't here to take pictures and selling them! Then again you never knew when she may have a video camera hidden somewhere. I'd be screwed, in two different terms of it! I'd look for it, but I'm tied. Literally.

"Natsume." Mikan said sweetly coming out from getting changed. I closed my eyes tightly to stop the image from getting into my mind. If I didn't I'd get an instant hard-on. She was close to wearing nothing.

She had on black booty shorts that hugged her hips and a tight shirt that went up just below the breasts, so I could see every curve on her body. I could even see her hardening nipples from beneath the shirt.

"Natsume, don't close your eyes like that. Do I really look that bad?" she asked, though even with my eyes closed I could tell that she was pouting. Now I was feeling guilty about it. I opened one eye just see her really close to me.

I gaped at her as I stared up into her eyes not even thinking about what she was wearing anymore, here eyes held lust, and temptation, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her body pressed up against mine. I held my breath, this was more than I expected her to do. I looked down to try to keep my mind off this but I ended looking at her breasts that where rubbing against me.

She smirked, I think she saw me look at her chest because she said "I'm not wearing a bra under this." before pulling on her shirt that briefly left her body, but as soon as she let go it returned to her shape.

I gulped inwardly, if this keeps up I might not be able to control myself. Then before I was able to say anything to her she did something that I could not believe. She took off her shirt in front of me and started to fondle her own breasts. She moaned rubbing her thumbs against the nipples. I sucked in my breath not being able to believe what was happening.

She sat up straight, her straddling my waist above me as I stared at her. She was moaning and groaning, sometimes even starting to slightly bounce, rubbing her lower body against me.

"Natsume." she softly moaned. I winced as I felt myself get really unbearably hard. She placed one of her hands on my chest moving slowly over to my lips, I leaned forward to meet them, wanting to relieve some stress. Although I should know at this point I could only be so lucky.

Mikan pulled back every time I could get close enough. '_This is so frustrating!_' I yelled in my mind. She stopping teasing me and started to trail small kissed down my chest, the stomach, to the lower stomach, to...nugh.

I groaned, not bothering to keep it in. She seemed pleased by this, because she wrapped her small hands around my shaft. I groaned even louder when she started to stroke it, slowly. I bucked my hips to get her to go faster, and she did, though only a little. '_Crap._' I cursed. Her lips touched the tip of my cock and slowly took it in, her tongue swirling around it.

"Mi-Mikan." I could feel her smirk as I moaned this, she began to bob her head and take me in deeper ever time she came up, she started to suck on me almost bringing me to the edge. Though that's when she stopped doing it completely, giving it one last stroke before coming back up to meet me.

"Now it's your choice." she said her hand on my shoulder sucking on my neck leaving a hickey as far as I could tell. "Work for your climax? Or be tortured, to the brink of climaxing?" I blinked again a loss of words.

But before I had time to answer she said, "Staying quiet, huh? Well... then I guess I get to choose." Damn, I didn't know I had a time limit to answer. "I choose, for you,...to be tortured."

I groaned not pleased by this one bit. Mikan took off her shorts which I didn't remember she still had on, then reached under the bed to grab something. I twitched. '_She had this planned!_' I yelled in my head as she took out a vibrator.

"How is that going to be torture to me?" I asked, my voice hoarse from all that occurred, and of course, from the torture that I was going through, and barely could take.

Mikan shook her head. "Hunny, this isn't for you, it's for me. You're going to watch me pleasure myself and their is noth. ing. You. Can. Do." she said smiling as my eye visibly twitched. I knew unlike some this IS torture, it's like a porn book you can't get close to read, and leaves you on edge.

Mikan climbed onto the little bed space left, and she loomed over me as she turned on the blasted thing and slowly eased it into her. She gasped, as I could tell that it hit the G-spot. I twitched again it was supposed to be me doing that!

She moaned as she sat on the bed bouncing up and down on it, while fondling her breasts again, I strained against the bonds holding me to the bed. Damn, "Come on Mikan! Let. Me. Go!" I yelled trying to break free of the rope.

She shook her head, though not talking, showing me she wasn't going to. One of her hands traveled down her body to her clit, rubbing it gently. She moaned again loudly this time throwing her head back.

I groaned panting. God, this is torture. "Mikan." I growled. "Let me go! Please? Please let me go! That's what I'm supposed to be doing! Stop this!" I yelled at her as he eyes looked directly at me.

"I. uhg...was wanting for yoU to say th-that." she said panting out, reaching one of her shaky hands undoing the bonds on my ankles, before falling on my chest climbing, crawling over me to reach the wrist bonds.

Her legs straddled my hips, as she unconsciously thrust into my stomach, the vibrator still in her. I wasn't fast enough, jumping her as she undid the last thing holding me back. Before anyone knew it I was on top of her, between her legs, pulling the vibrator out and replacing it, thrusting myself into her.

"Natsume!" she yelled her nails digging into my shoulder, and I finally kissed her. Our lips crashed into each other, her hands now on my cheeks pulling me closer, if possible. Our tongues explored each others hot caverns not getting enough.

She screamed into the kiss, as I kept thrusting into her hard. We pulled back for air, her face flushed a deep red, as she screamed from a first climax. She panted as I sat up pulling her onto me as she now was sitting on me bouncing up and down our lips locked on to each others, preparing her for another orgasm. Her eyes we squeezed shut thrusting herself onto me trying to reach the climax. Then she did.

All movement stopped as the my climax also racked through mt body. Mikan's forehead fell onto my shoulder as I nibbled on her neck. She panted as she turned to me disbelieving that I wasn't.

I smirked looking at her. "Have fun?" she groaned her head falling onto my shoulder again. I knew she was tired considering she practically did all the work, though it was her own fault for doing so. It would have gone faster if she let me go earlier, then I thought about it... "Hey, ready for another round?"

Mikan groaned again I could tell that she was thinking "I wish I could finish what I started, but he just won't stop!" I smirked. This was going to be a fun night, I guess my prediction was true, she was just going to play with me for a while then get bored like she usually does. Except this time she got tired before I did. Which in her books was a bad thing.

-------- --------  
Next Morning  
-------- --------

I played with Mikan's hair as I watched her sleep. I smiled slightly. I guess I was really lucky to get a girl like this. I saw her eyes shift under her eyelids, until her eyes finally fluttered open, and she looked at me smiling.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." I teased, kissing her forehead, she groaned obviously not pleased. "It was fun last night, maybe we should do it again soon." she groaned again mumbling something inaudible beneath her breath. "I'm kidding, especially if you fall asleep in the middle of it again like you did last night."

Mikan giggled. "Sorry, I was tired. Couldn't help it." she said as I mumbled a '_Sure, sure, yea right._' under my breath as she did before. " I said sorry." she said again pouting making puppy eyes at me.

"Fine, fine." I said showing I forgave her. She smiled hugging me as I held in the need to jump her again from her chest rubbing against me. She pulled back sitting up the covers, covering her.

"There was a reason I did that last night. You know." she said sincerely.

"What? Fall asleep on me? Or tying me to the bed torturing me, before I gave into you, then fucked you senseless?" I asked eying her, still trying not to jump her and repeat last night.

"The second one." she said blushing. I raised an eyebrow. "Well uh...you know what happened on your birthday, when we first did it?" I nodded showing her I knew what she was talking about. "I...um... Hotaru gave me the sleeping pill but not a...birth control pill like she should have." she started fiddling with her fingers.

I motioned for her to on, not knowing where this was going and I was getting curious. "And you didn't wear a condom, so..." I looked at her contently still not knowing where she was going with this. Mikan inhaled before telling me..."Natsume, two months ago on your birthday, I became pregnant, with your kid." She bit her lip waiting for a reaction.

Gears that were finally clicking in my mind finally got where she was going in this and it still took me a while to process this ... She's pregnant...my kid... preg... nant... "OH!" I yelled finally realizing. Mikan rolled her eyes as she looked at me like '_You got it after that long? You're the idiot!_'

I kissed her. It was sudden as I know, her eyes widened looking at me before slowly closing her eyes. We broke for air after a couple minutes and smirked at her. "Good now I have a reason to do this." I said getting up off the bed.

I walked over to my closet and dug through a box finding a little fuzzy box in it. I hid it behind my back going over to her and knelt in front of her on the bed. "Mikan A. Sakura, I have been waiting for the perfect moment to do this, and finally it came before it was to late." I pulled the box from behind me opening it. A gold band ring, with a red ruby in the middle of it.

Mikan eyes looked shocked as she looked from the ring to me. "Marry me Mikan." I said looking up at her. I saw her start to cry and she nodded. Falling down off the bed onto me, knocking me to the floor. Her on top of me.

"Good. Because it wasn't a choice." Mikan hit me in the shoulder smiling away despite that fact. My hand held the mid of her back and I sat up. Her legs were on either side of me again and I smirked at this. "Hey do you remember this?"

Mikan looked down and flushed. "Don't move, because this time I won't stop whether you fall asleep or not." I said trust my fist two fingers into her. Mikan groaned throwing her head back. She was in for another rough night, that we both knew.

* * *

_Sorry, if you don't like it. To be honest I don't. It seems to be missing something, but I really don't know what. The ending is like... my symbol! I never ended a lemon with one like this. You people voted for it and here it is!...I never planned to release it. Ignore the last part please.  
_


End file.
